


Wentworth: Dark Secrets

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [9]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: When dark secrets come to light…(Takes place after Goldfish episode)Joan discovers a dark secret from her family’s past, how will she cope?
Relationships: Jean Daniels - Relationship, Joan Ferguson - Relationship
Series: Wentworth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 5





	1. Picking up the Pieces....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Joan Ferguson and Mr Ferguson. The show and it’s characters belong to Fremantle Australia. No copyright infringement intended.

Joan looked down at the floor which was covered in shattered glass and sighed. She felt betrayed by Doreen, who laughed about her behind her back like that. I never should have trusted her, Joan thought wearily as she began to put on her gloves so she could sweep the pieces of glass away and into the trash.  
As she swept, she saw she had thrown a glass Photo frame on the floor so she gingerly picked it up. She studied it for a moment, it was a photo her father had given to her as it was taken when Joan had beat her father at fencing for the first time. She was proud of that moment, but her father wasn’t as proud of her as she wanted him to be. Instead, soon after her victory, he had told her to be stronger, fitter and wiser for the next fight, implying that she was never good enough.  
Feeling angry at the memory, Joan was about to crumple up the photo and throw that in the trash too, when she noticed something. A corner of the photo was rolled up where the glass cover should have been. It appeared to be another photo taped to the back of the front one. Curiously, Joan peeled back the photo until she could see the whole picture and gasped at what she saw. It was a photo of her as a child, a toddler.  
Nothing unusual about that, until she saw she was sitting on a low wall with her arm around someone- a girl of about 4 or 5, a girl that looked like her. Joan gazed at the photo, puzzled. If she didn’t know better, the girl in the photo looked like she could be her sister.  
Then her eyes fell on a scrawl in the bottom of the black and white photo which said, ‘Jean and Joan, May 1962’. Joan gulped. She was right- this Jean must have been her sister! Another secret her dad never bothered to tell her about. Joan quickly put the photo down and rushed upstairs. There must be more information hiding in the attic, she thought.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan reads more of her past...

Joan day in the semi darkness of the attic, going through a dusty and very old trunk. It was a trunk that her father gave her- a prize for winning the fight they had in fencing. Joan smiled grimly at it. It was the only positive thing he had ever given her apart from his constant disappointment. She took a deep breath and blew the cobwebs off the box and opened it. It opened with a squeak. Her father had told her not to open it and she honoured that wish. But since her father died sometime ago, Joan felt that now was the time to open it and see the secrets hidden inside. She peered in and found a pile of old dusty and dirty documents. She picked up the first one, which was a birth certificate. “Jean Ferguson, born 1957’. Joan gulped. She braved herself for what she would find next. She placed the birth certificate to one side and dig into the pile of paperwork where she found a bunch of letters. She raised an eyebrow as she studied one. They were from Jean, and she was writing to their father.   
Joss as n closed her eyes and steadied herself before opening the first letter with shaking hands. Any guilt she might have felt towards opening the trunk when her father told her not to had faded away with each discovery of her sister she made. Joan felt even more anger and hatred to her father. How could he keep a secret this big from her? She wondered. Didn’t she deserve to know she had a sibling that she could be close to? Joan wondered bitterly as she began to read the first letter.  
“Dear Dad,   
I hope things are well with you and Joan, David and I are doing just fine. I’m sorry you still don’t like him, he keeps asking about you, we both are wondering if you are still okay. I hope we can all meet one day and put our differences aside. In time I hope you will visit. I miss you and my heart aches from being unable to meet Joan.   
Well Dad, take caste of yourself and Joan, I’ll write again soon.  
All my love,   
Jean. Xxx’  
Joan raised an eyebrow. Did Jean know their father had passed away? She wondered as she looked at date of the letter, which was June of 1977, when Jean was 20 years old and Joan must have been around 17.  
Joan worked out what must have happened in her head. Jean must have run off with a lover after Dad didn’t like this David. Joan read another letter and it turned out that apparently Joan’s Dad gave Jean an ultimatum- either she dumps David and live with her father and Joan and cut off all contact with him, or leave their house and never come back. Her father did all this behind Joan’s back- he gave Jean up for adoption when he couldn’t cope with looking after both of them after Joan’s mom death from a heart attack when Joan was two years old. But Jean found out she was adopted and the letters seemed to show she was always desperate to contact Joan but their father wouldn’t let her- because of reasons like David and also Joan’s father never wanted Joan to be happy.   
It looked like Jean decided to stay with David and eloped with him. From what Joan could gather from the letters, David was a ex-con who served time in jail for breaking and entering as he was caught stealing cash. He then got out of jail and had been living a clean life since by working as an librarian.   
Joan’s father disapproved of David’s jail history and didn’t want to get to know him either. Joan looked at the return address. It was sent from Sydney. She wondered what Jean was doing now. Only one way to find out, Joan thought as she closed the trunk before leaving the attic. I’ll go and find her myself.


	3. A blast from the past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan confronts her past and with surprising results...

The next day dawned bright but cold as Joan shivered while sitting in her car. She took a deep breath and opened the car door before locking the car and made her way to a fancy house at the end of Manor Street.   
She had driven straight to her sister’s place and decided to get it done there and then. She hesitated when she stood on Jean’s doorstep. Was this the right thing to do? What if she didn’t like her? What if Joan didn’t like Jean? But Joan knew that wouldn’t be the case, due to the letters stating that Jean was always trying to get in touch with her.   
Joan looked at her sister’s house and was impressed. It wasn’t as big as her own home, but it almost was. Cautiously Joan raised her arm and pressed the doorbell. “Coming!” A woman’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. The door opened a minute later, and it revealed a slender, dark haired woman in her sixties, and she was wearing a dark red blouse with a knee length black skirt. The sisters blinked at each other in surprise.   
Slowly, Jean’s eyes registered recognition as she studied the woman facing her. “Can I help you?” Jean asked cautiously. “Who is it, darling?” a male voice called from somewhere else in the house. Joan assumed the male voice belonged to David.   
“Yes, hello. I’m sorry as I know this must have come as a bit of a shock to you, but are you Jean Daniels?” Joan asked hopefully. “Yes. Do I know you?” Jean asked. Joan sighed in relief. She had found the right person! “In that case,” Joan began as she held out her hand for Jean to shake, “I’m your sister, Joan Ferguson. We were separated when we were little,” Joan explained, and took out one of Jean’s letters from her pocket and gave it to a shocked Jean.   
“That’s my letter,” she exclaimed. Joan nodded, feeling giddy. Jean looked up at Joan, her eyes glittering with bushes tears. “We found each other,” she whispered, and Joan nodded, allowing herself to feel emotional. She wanted to let her sister know she had been thinking of her before Jean fling her arms around Joan in a big bear hug.   
“Oh Joan! I’m so glad you found me!” Jean exclaimed. Joan stiffened. She wasn’t used to having contact with humans. Jean finished the hug and looked into Joan’s eyes. “We do look alike, don’t we?” she asked with a grin. Joan nodded. “I’ve always wanted to get in contact with you. Oh, this is a dream come true!” Jean exclaimed again. Just then a second figure appeared at the door. A tall, blond haired man wearing a white T-shirt and black denim jeans stood next to Jean. “What’s going on Jean? Do we have a visitor?” he asked kindly as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.   
“David, Id like you to meet Joan, my sister. Joan, this is David, my husband,” Jean introduces them. At the mention of Joan’s name, David’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned. “Joan? Your sister Joan? Wow, this is amazing,” David said as he and Joan shook hands.   
“It’s great to finally put a face to a name. Jean’s talked every day about you, you were always on her mind,” David said. “I was?” Joan asked, surprised but pleased.   
“Yes. It’s lovely to meet you, please do come inside for tea. We have much to catch up on,” David said as he ushered Joan into the house, with Jean following behind her. Joan felt something new… love. She felt a bit of love from her sister as the two looked at each other and grinned as they sat down. Joan has a feeling she was going to grow very close to Jean, very close indeed…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
